<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret Revealed by RiaMarSool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764118">A Secret Revealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool'>RiaMarSool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Ned Stark, Gen, Good Petry Baelish (Kind Of), Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Aemon, R Plus L Equals J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lots of secrets in the world. But some of them can change the world.<br/>A late conversation in the crypts is the beginning of the greatest reign that Westeros ever saw.</p><p>(One Shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjen Stark &amp; Brandon Stark, Benjen Stark &amp; Lyanna Stark, Benjen Stark &amp; Ned Stark, Brandon Stark &amp; Lyanna Stark, Brandon Stark &amp; Ned Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark &amp; Bran Stark &amp; Rickon Stark &amp; Robb Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Sansa Stark, Lyanna Stark &amp; Ned Stark, Ned Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Petyr Baelish &amp; Jon Snow, Petyr Baelish &amp; Ned Stark, Petyr Baelish &amp; Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Secret Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any errors that exist.</p><p>Nothing is mine but the plot.<br/>Enjoy....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A beautiful woman was standing in front of two statues. She had bright red hair, a beautiful face and big blue eyes. Next to her, was a middle-aged man with dark hair and sharpness eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny, you know?”, the woman said in a low voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”, he asked without taking his eyes from one of the statues.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Father. He never talked about her. He told us lots of stories about aunt Lyanna, but not about her. </span>
  <span>Eddara</span>
  <span> Stark. Her name almost never was pronounced in Winterfell.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised.”, he answered and looked away from the statue of Eddara Stark.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw them together. Your father loved his sister as your.... half-brother loves your little sister. No love ever compares to that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you meet her?”, she asked curiously. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. One time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How was she like?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind. She was the kindest woman I ever met.”, he answered in a low voice and sad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had met her. She must had been amazing if you liked her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess she would have liked meeting you to. She deserved so much more than dying in an abandoned tower somewhere in Dorne. You know the story, don’t you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone does. Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her and raped her. My grandfather and aunt Lyanna were killed by the Mad King and my father and Robert Baratheon started a rebellion against them. It was useless. She died anyway and so did her murderer, Rhaegar Targaryen.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... They died anyway... But did you ever </span>
  <span>hear</span>
  <span> about the rumours?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What rumours?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“People used to say that he loved her... and she loved him. They said that she </span>
  <span>runned</span>
  <span> away with him because she didn’t want to marry Robert Baratheon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not blame her for not wanting to marry him. He was horrible.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he was.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe? The rumours?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me. Could a she-wolf of Winterfell be kidnapped in the middle of the night in a castle full of guards without fighting? Without screaming for help? Without no blood or dead men? Could she?”, he looked at her with eyebrows raised.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”, she answered quietly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn't anyone talk about that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert. He didn’t take well the fact that your aunt never wanted to marry him. He lived his whole life believing that she loved him and that Rhaegar stole her from him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If that it’s true then the story is even sadder. But you didn’t answer. Do you believe in it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in </span>
  <span>Harrenhal</span>
  <span>. As everyone else. I guess the whole kingdom was there. The Mad King, the Prince, Elia Martell, your father and of course your aunt </span>
  <span>Eddara</span>
  <span>. Rhaegar Targaryen won the Joust and everyone applauded their prince till he passed right through his wife and put a crown of winter roses on your aunt’s lap. Then all the smiles died. All the smiles but his. And the way he looked at her... He looked at her like she was his whole world. You had to be stupid to believe that he would be capable of hurting her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did my father know that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so. I didn’t like your father but he wasn’t stupid and he knew her better than everyone else.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is... unexpected. Why are you telling me this now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, when your father died, he took with him a secret that can change Westeros forever.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What secret?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The name of Jon Snow’s mother.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why is that so important?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Jon Snow was not your father’s bastard.”, he said </span>
  <span>looking</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>Eddara</span>
  <span> Stark’s Statue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Wait... You are telling me...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Jon Snow is the son of Rhaegar </span>
  <span>Targayen</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Eddara</span>
  <span> Stark. Your father told everyone that he was his son to protected him from Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister. He didn’t want his sister’s son to end up like Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. A fair worry, don't you agree?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gods... That’s... changes everything...! Jon is the rightful heir of The Seven Kingdoms.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aemon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“His true name is Aemon Targaryen. Jon Snow never existed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed quiet and silent for a while.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <span>planning</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you. You wouldn’t tell me this unless you were planning something. What is it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Kingdoms are in shambles. War, blood, dead people. A lot of death people. There was an army of death marching to The Wall to kill us all. We need a king, a leader. And a good one.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know him. How do you know that he isn’t mad as his grandfather?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had people watching over him all his life. He did things, he conquered things, he made things that people only can dream. I know, if we put him on the throne, he will be the best king that Westeros ever had.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to say that it </span>
  <span>surprises</span>
  <span> me, but I would be lying.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So... We are putting Aemon Targaryen on his throne. Give me some days to explain this to him. That is going to be a great shock.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Go ahead. Tell him the truth about himself.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and left the crypts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is about time that Westeros has a good King.”, he said before looking again to Eddara Stark’s statue, “You would be proud of him.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>